Monsterous Love
by Miss Howling Wolf
Summary: Elena is new to Ikebukuro and she meets arseholes, a protective bartender, a creepy doctor and more supernatural being other than herself, will she crash and burn or will she find love?


Chapter .1 First sightings

I was running in the cool city night on top of Ikebukuro apartment buildings, so the humans don't see me and run scares of the monster I am. I came to a halt on to an abandoned apartment building and looked up at the full moon that was high up in the sky.

Let me introduce myself I'm Elena Yukoru, I basically just moved here to Ikebukuro a few weeks ago, to get away from the dark secrets that was eating me alive. I'm 19 years of age and I'm…

I tilted my head and howled with pride.

I'm a werewolf.

Izaya's POV

I was skipping with joy, looking down at my cell with Mikado's information on the screen a grin spread over my face.

'_Today was interesting meeting the Dollars' leader, messing with Shizu-chan again now just to fin-'_my thoughts were interrupted by a howl that vibrated my whole body, it was close. I looked everywhere to see any signs of life and I saw nothing until something moved just above my vision, I looked up to see a wolf jumping roof-top to roof-top and the wolf figure grew bigger and bigger until it was a few feet away, my grin grew wider.

"I knew there was a new legend in town but I didn't know it would be a wolf-man" I said with a smirk.

"And I didn't know that a supernatural being like yourself would not notice that I'm a she-wolf" snapped the wolf

"Oh… you know what I am, what a smart wolf you are, I'll need to be careful around you" I taunted

"It wasn't hard, I can smell it all of you and it stinks but yet you are a _filthy demon" _she growled baring her teeth.

"Oh…" putting my hand over my heart sarcastically "I'm hurt, that was harsh"

"No ripping you're arm off is harsh; I was just stating a cold, hard fact"

"Ok I'll give you that" I said "What pack are you with or are you a lone wolf?" getting my flick knives ready.

"I was an Alpha of a pack until they were murdered since then I've become a lone wolf, and what kind of demon?"

"Cat demon" I said bluntly "So are you going to tell me your name or should start?"

"Fine… my name is Izaya Orihera, I'm an info broker" I said introducing myself

"Elena Yukoru" she replied bowing a little, then turned and started to walk away

'_oh no you don't you're not walking away without a fight' _I thought to myself and fling one of my flick knives and it gazed her front leg.

"WHAT THE HELL? I WALK AWAY AND YOU ATTACK ME, ARE YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT!?" she growled.

"Maybe" I shrugged, looking at her with demonic eyes. Then she charged at me going straight for my neck which I easily dodged and flicked three more of my flick knives and as expected she dodged them. She went to charge at me again and I got one of my silver flick knives, and jumped over her attack flicking the silver knife at her getting her straight in the back leg, she let out a satisfying yelp and collapsed to the ground. She slowly turned back into a girl with pale skin and black hair that flowed down pass her tail-bone. She looked at me through baby blue eyes weakly.

"I'm going to… kill… you…" she whispered before she went unconscious, then I picked her up in her naked state and took her to Shinra's place

'_And I'm going to enjoy watching you fail Miss. Yukoru' _I thought with a devious smile.

DRR!

Shinra's POV

'_I wonder when my dear, Celty is going to come home' _I thought with a sigh then I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring.

"CELTY!" I yelled running to the door, and swinged it open and stared straight at Shizuo holding a naked girl with nice womanly features.

"Oh… hello Shizuo, what brings you here?" I asked '_he only comes here to get fixed up or to calm down' _I thought confused.

"I…uh… came here to talk to Celty about Izaya being back in Ikebukuro then I found her naked next to your door" he explained, with a slight blush and his ears were also slightly pink.

"Oh! Bring her in" I said, then I saw a huge wounded in the side of her leg "Oh gosh quickly put her on the couch!"

Shizuo muttered a small "sure" and placed her on the couch.

"Shizuo go get my first aid kit which is store in my bathroom" I ordered and he went silently to get it and brought it back in record time, handing it to me.

I started to clean the blood away from the wound and I reached for the needle and thread to stich it up then in front my eyes it slowly healed itself the skin just knitted it together leaving behind only a light pink scar. My eyes widen in astonishment and shock, Shizuo muttered something I didn't quite hear. Then I heard the front door closed and I looked up to find Celty holding her PMD in my face.

**[Who is she?] **It wrote

"I don't know, Shizuo found her outside the front door" I replied

**[Why?]**

"She was… injured" Shizuo interrupt before I could speak

**[Where, I see no wounds?]**

"Because it just healed just then" I muttered

**[Don't you realize that she isn't human?]**

"Celty she is, look at her, she just an ordinary human with a fast healing –"

**[No she is not human at all!] **Celty interrupted me

"Huh?"

**[She is a supernatural being] **

"Supernatural? Celty she is normal" I said copping a jab to the ribs

**[No she IS NOT!]**

"What is she then?" Shizuo asked getting irritated

**[She is a… werewolf] **she wrote then the room went quiet. 


End file.
